L'homme sauvage ou Heero de Sibérie
by oOKuro tenshiOo
Summary: Duo decide de partir se ressourcer et se retrouve avec un léger probleme...


Disclamer : ils sont pas plus à moi que la dernière fois

Alors un cours de philo + un esprit tordu cette chose… notre prof de philo nous soulait avec son enfant sauvage et je sais pas trop comment l'idée de cette fic m'est venue. Donc en gros vous faites les frais de mes heures de philo

Voila, ça c'est pour Ri-chan, ma moitié de moi qui l'a attendu un bon moment. Gomen !! Mais bon ça y est ! Tu vois fallait pas désespérer !! En tout cas j'espère que ça va te plaire.

L'homme sauvage ou Heero de Sibérie

**OoooOoooO**

Duo avait décidé de s'exiler pour le week-end au fin fond d'une forêt sibérienne à quelques heures de voiture de chez lui. Le matin même, il avait décrété qu'il devait aller communier avec la nature.

Après avoir installé son campement et avoir passé l'après-midi à se balader et à dessiner tout ce qui attirait son attention, il décida de se faire à manger. C'est donc en fredonnant une chanson qu'il entreprit de préparer son repas quand son instinct lui dit de bouger ses fesses et de s'avancer dans la forêt. Le natté marcha donc jusqu'à l'orée du bois et se retrouva face à une gigantesque étendue blanche. Cet océan immaculé lui fit plisser les yeux. Au milieu de cette étendue neigeuse, une petite tache brune se détachait. Intrigué, Duo se rapprocha et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns vêtu d'une peau de bête, que Duo soupçonna d'avoir appartenu à un ours polaire, qu'il portait comme un poncho…

Sentant sa présence, l'homme au poncho se tourna vers Duo qui se noya dans un océan indigo. De grands yeux bleus le fixaient avec curiosité puis il se rapprocha lentement et se mit à tourner autour de Duo. Celui-ci comprit alors que le brun n'avait encore jamais vu d'être humain, ou du moins qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus.

- He …Hehe…hehehe…

Duo fut pris d'un rire nerveux. Son regard se posa sur le brun dont les yeux bleu glace ne l'avaient pas quitté

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

« Je peux pas le laisser là ! Et en même temps je ne me vois pas rentrer et faire Salut les mecs ! Je vous présente Tarzan ! … non je peux pas … bon je sais ce que je vais faire … »

Le natté tourna le dos et prit le chemin pour retourner à son campement. Il sentit tout de suite la présence qui le suivait.

- Et merdeuh !!

Le natté continua jusqu'à son campement et arrivé devant sa tente, il se mit face au « sauvage » et le fit s'asseoir pendant qu'il commençait à rassembler ses affaires tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas. Une fois sa tente pliée et les sacs faits, Duo alla chercher le brun… qui n'était plus là …

- Bordel ! Où est-ce qu'il est pa…

Juste à ce moment là, il le vit, tournant autour de la voiture avec curiosité mêlée de méfiance.

Le natté laissa échapper un soupir et laissa tomber ses sacs à l'arrière de la voiture et lutta avec le brun pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de réussir à le faire monter dedans. Il s'installa au volant et sortit son téléphone portable « Spécial Quatre »

- Quatre, finalement je vais rentrer plus tôt que prévu !

Il raccrocha et appuya sur l'accélérateur se retrouvant par la même occasion avec un brun accroché au bras.

**xXx**

Quatre décrocha son téléphone lorsque la sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement.

- Quatre, finalement je vais rentrer plus tôt que prévu !

Et avant même que le blond n'est le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Duo avait raccroché. Le jeune homme resta hébété son téléphone à la main et regarda son compagnon.

Celui-ci le regarda et haussa un sourcil.

- C'était Duo.

- …

- Il a dit qu'il rentrera plus tôt…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules avant de reprendre leur activité la où ils l'avait laissée…

**xXx**

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison où Duo laissa tomber tous les sacs avant de poser les yeux sur le brun et son poncho.

- Fffff…Je crois que le passage à la douche est imposé.

Duo attrapa le poignet du brun et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain. Le natté se tourna pour chercher un drap de bain dans le placard.

- Vas-y déshabille-toi je t'apporte une…et merde !! C'est vrai que tu comprends pas un mot de ce que je raconte…

Il inspira un grand coup et s'approcha du brun et posa ses mains sur la peau de bête qui le recouvrait et lentement, tout en regardant un point fixe sur le mur derrière le brun, il ôta le « vêtement ». Les joues légèrement rougies, il posa son regard sur le corps face à lui. Corps qu'il caractérisa de parfait. Son regard glissa de sa nuque à son torse barré de cicatrices, vestiges de sa vie dans la nature. Duo se gifla mentalement pour ne pas poursuivre son observation dans la zone inférieure du corps de son vis-à-vis. Il le poussa dans la douche, fit couler l'eau et sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher des vêtement pour le jeune homme. Il emporta par la même occasion le poncho qu'il abandonna dans un coin de la buanderie se disant « Je m'occuperais de cette…chose plus tard… ».

Lorsque le natté revint dans la salle de bain, le brun n'avait pas bougé d'un quart de centième de millimètre et le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus. Un looooooooooooooooong soupire franchit les lèvres de Duo alors qu'il venait de poser les vêtement et s'avançait vers la douche.

A chaque pas qu'il faisait, ses joues gagnaient une nouvelle nuance de rouge rien qu'à la pensée de ce qu'il allait faire. Le natté saisit le gel douche et fit comprendre à son « invité » qu'il devait se retourner. Il posa ses mains sur le dos brun qui frissonna. Duo lui savonna le dos, savourant la sensation des muscles du brun sous ses doigts. Il détourna légèrement le regard au moment où il posa ses mains sur le postérieur, il fallait l'avouer, absolument magnifique du brun. Le natté lava les jambes et les bras avant de le tourner face à lui et de commencer à laver le torse du brun.

Ses mains traçaient de petits cercles sur les pectoraux et les abdos puissants de l'homme. Les joues de Duo franchirent un nouveau stade dans le rouge, très proche de celui de l'écrevisse qui sort de la marmite, lorsqu'il arriva à la zone qu'il redoutait. Il se mit à fixer la jonction de deux carreaux sur le mur de la douche. Même si cela paraissait impossible, la rougeur de ses joues s'accrue lorsqu'il sentit sous ses doigts l'effet que son lavage produisait au brun. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers le jeune homme et vit que celui-ci le fixait, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Duo s'arrêta et le poussa sous le jet de la douche de peur qu'il ne lui saute dessus. Il l'essuya sommairement avant de se battre avec le brun afin qu'il mette un caleçon. Une fois ceci fait, il poussa son invité dans le couloir et ferma la porte de la salle de bain et de se glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il posa ses mains sur le mur et offrit sa nuque à la chaleur bienfaisante du liquide, ses longs cheveux libérés de la tresse se collaient à son dos et à ses épaules. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa des lèvres de l'américain. Il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir presque aussitôt. Il fut pris d'un rire nerveux et passa une main blasée sur son visage.

- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense…

Il se retourna doucement et découvrit le brun assis en tailleur au milieu de la salle de bain. Il lui envoya la première chose qui lui passa sous la main, un drap de bain. A la vue du brun, la serviette lui couvrant le visage, Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de s'enfermer dans la cabine de douche, sa silhouette se découpant à travers la vitre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'américain sortit timidement la tête de la douche et s'aperçu que la pièce était vide. Il attrapa la seule serviette qui restait, qui était soit dit en passant minuscule, et la noua autour de sa taille. Dans le placard, il en saisit une seconde et sécha comme il put ses longs cheveux avant de les brosser et de les natter.

Il passa un caleçon…rose. Et oui, cadeau de Quatre pour ses 19 ans dont il se servait pour dormir.

- Bon sang, mais ou est-ce qu'il est passé ?!

Tout en grognant, Duo se dirigea vers sa chambre et aperçu un truc anormal. Au milieu de son lit, il y avait une…bosse. Duo souleva la couette et découvrit le brun roulé en boule serrant le drap de bain qu'il lui avait envoyé comme un doudou.

- Ben voyons… ça va ? Il est confortable mon lit ?

Il secoua doucement l'épaule du brun pour le réveiller et tenter de récupérer son lit.

- YOUHOUUUUU !!! Hey ! DEBOUT !!

La seule réaction du brun fut de se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même.

- T'as pas l'impression d'être un peu dans mon lit et de prendre un peu toute la place ? Naaaan ! Ça te déranges pas toi…t'es bien installé au moins !

Le brun émit un gémissement plus qu'explicite sur le sujet du rêve qu'il faisait. Duo rabattit la couette sur le corps à demi nu, une légère rougeur sur les joues, ce qui commençait à devenir une habitude depuis qu'il avait ramené cet homme chez lui. Il attrapa une couverture dans l'armoire et alla s'installer dans le canapé.

**xXx**

La sonnerie du téléphone sortit le châtain du sommeil. Les yeux clos, il chercha son téléphone a tâtons et décrocha.

- Kessya ?

- C'est Quatre.

- Hum…

- T'es rentré ?

- Hum…

Le natté sentait comme un poids sur son estomac.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu rentres hier soir ?!

Incommodé par ce poids qu'il sentait, Duo ouvrit les yeux et…

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Duo ?

- Te raconte ça au bureau.

Il lâcha le portable et entreprit de déloger celui qui s'était tranquillement installé sur lui et qui le regardait avec de grands yeux bleus.

Une fois habillé et après trente minutes d'acharnement pour que le brun, que Duo avait fini par nommer Heero, accepte de porter un pantalon et un t-shirt, les deux hommes se trouvaient dans la cuisine où Duo pressentait le petit déjeuner à Heero en essayant de lui apprendre son nom.

- Duo ! _Se pointe du doigt_

Le brun pencha sa tête sur le côté, le regardant avec ses grands yeux tous bleus qui faisaient fondre le natté.

- Kawaï !! N'empêche qu'il comprend rien…

Duo avala une tasse de café bien noir pour se remettre de son réveil.

Il se prépara pour se rendre sur son lieu de travail et après de multiples tergiversations, il décida de laisser le brun chez lui.

A peine arrivé près de sa voiture, le natté se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié ses clés dans le vide poche de l'entrée. Duo traversa l'allée et monta les deux marches et demi qui le séparaient de la porte d'entrée. A l'instant même où il poussa la dite porte, quelque chose se jeta dans ses bras et le fit basculer au bas des marches. Le natté se retrouva donc dans la neige, les quatre fers en l'air et le brun blotti contre lui.

Duo se releva et entraîna Heero jusque dans le salon avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la chambre pour se changer. Il revint au salon armé d'une paire de chaussettes et d'une paire de chaussures. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le brun se laissa faire. Dans l'entrée, Duo lui fit enfiler un manteau et il attrapa ses clés.

**xXx**

Quatre était dans son bureau, en train de se servir un café lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit. Il vit entrer un Duo blasé.

- Duo ?!

- Help…

Sur ce, il se tourna et le blond pu alors voir le jeune homme qui se tenait derrière lui, accroché à un bout de son manteau comme pour être sur de ne pas le perdre.

- Qui c'est ?

- La raison de mon retour précipité…

- Hein ?

- Ouais, c'est à cause de lui que je suis rentré. Je l'ai trouvé au beau milieu de nulle part…et il m'a suivi. Je pouvais pas le laisser comme ça…

- Et ce hurlement tout à l'heure s'était quoi ?!

- Ah…ça c'était…

La porte, située en face de celle par laquelle était entré Duo, s'ouvrit et Trowa pénétra dans la pièce.

- T'es vraiment rentré alors.

- Salut Trowa ! Moi aussi je suis content de te voire.

- Ouais. Et qu'est…

Le français s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa manche. Il tourna la tête et vit Heero qui le fixait. Il eut l'air de réfléchir deux secondes et tout en continuant de le regarder…

- Trowa.

Le dit Trowa lui sourit et posa une main bienveillante sur sa tête. A l'autre bout de la pièce, le natté s'était à moitié écroulé. Pour l'énième fois en une journée, il se passa une main sur le visage.

- Duo ? Ça va ?

- Nan ça va pas ! J'ai passé au moins une demi-heure à essayer de lui apprendre mon nom. La vie est injuste !

Au moment où il releva la tête, le brun était de retour devant lui et le regardait l'air de dire « ça va ?! ». Le natté lui fit un grand sourire et passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Heero.

- En tout cas, il a l'air de tenir à toi.

- _Les yeux dans le vague_ Oui… Hein ?! Mais nan !! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes une porte s'ouvrit, mais cette fois personne ne le remarqua jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fasse entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose Maxwell ?!

- C'est pas une chose FeiFei !

- C'est Wufei, Maxwell !!

Sous les yeux des quatre personnes présentes, Heero s'avança et se planta devant le chinois, pointa son index vers lui et se tourna vers Duo. D'un air triomphant il annonça…

- FeiFei !!

Trowa et Quatre essayait de ne pas exploser de rire, Duo lui était plié en quatre. Quant à Wufei, on pouvait voir la veine sur sa tempe palpiter. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Heero et se pointant du doigt

- Wufei !

- FeiFei !!

- Et bien en tout cas on peut dire : tel maître, tel animal !

- Ce n'est pas un animal Wuffy ! Il s'appelle Heero !

- Si tu l'dit. Moi je retourne bosser ! Et c'est WUFEI !

- BIEN SUR QUE JE LE DIT !!!!!!!!!!! _Se tourne vers Heero _Et toi, pourquoi y a que mon nom que tu retiens pas ?!

Trowa s'approcha d'Heero et lui montra le natté.

- Duo.

Le brun avança vers l'américain et s'arrêta devant lui et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

- Duo ?

- Oui !

Devant la joie du natté, Heero se jeta à son cou et faillit le faire basculer.

- Comme c'est mignon… En tout cas Trowa t'es doué avec les animaux.

- Grrrr… C'est pas un ANIMAL !!

Wufei sortit de la pièce avec précipitation sous une pluie d'objets divers et variés.

- Duo, il est parti. Alors t'es sympa et t'arrêtes de balancer mes affaires.

- S'cuse. Mais il m'enerveuh !

- C'est pas une raison pour lui envoyer tout le contenu de mon bureau à la figure.

- Mouais…

- Duo ?!

- Hum ?

- Tu comptes faire quoi d'Heero pendant qu tu bosses ?!

- Justement…

- Non !

- Quatre siteuplait !!!

- Hors de question !

- …

- Et ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là.

- Mais regarde-le ! Je peux pas l'emmener avec moi ! Toi, tu bouges pas de ton bureau alors que moi j'arrête pas de naviguer !

- Prends tes responsabilités !

- Tant pis… se sera pas ma faute si il fout le bordel dans la boite parce que le patron de la dite boite n'as pas voulu le garder dans son bureau…

- Rah ! D'accord !

- Merci ! Bon faut que j'y aille. Heero tu vas rester avec Quatre d'accord ?

Alors que le natté s'apprêtait à partir, il sentit qu'on le retenait. En effet, le brun avait attrapé sa manche et le regardait avec son air de chien battu.

- Heero…faut que j'aille bosser moi…

- D'ailleurs je vais y aller moi aussi.

- Attends Tro…aide moi !

- Débrou…

- Haha !! On est dans la même merde maintenant !!

Duo et Trowa se retrouvaient dans une drôle de situation, chacun retenu par une manche par le brun qui n'était pas décidé à les laisser partir. Il fallut que le français mette tout son talent à l'œuvre pour qu' Heero accepte de les laisser aller travailler et reste dans le bureau avec le blond.

_Même endroit quelques heures plus tard…_

Quatre releva la tête d'une pile de dossiers plus grande que la pile de boites de pizza vides à côté de la poubelle de Duo, après une semaine de vacances.

- Euh…Heero ?!

_Silence religieux…_

- Duo va m'étriper…

**xXx**

- Tiens, salut Yamada !

- Salut Tanaka!(1)

- Hey ! Pas mal le type là bas!

- Ouais…plutôt mignon ! Il à l'air un peu paumé quand même nan ?

- Ouais. On va lui demander si il veut de l'aide ?!

- Euh…attends…

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas le type qui est arrivé avec Maxwell ce matin ?

- …

- …

- Ca veux dire qu'on n'a aucune chance ça…

- Ouais…

- Yamada ?

- Hum ?

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?!

- J'avais prévu de me mater un film et un plateau télé…Et toi ?

- Ben…rien.

- Bon, ben…tu viens chez moi on se matte un film et un plateau télé ?

- Ok. Et après ?

- On improvise ?

- Ouais… (2)

De son côté, Heero semblait totalement perdu et regardait partout avec ses grands yeux bleus, s'attirant les regards de toute la salle. Il vit quelque chose qui attira son attention, se mit à courir et hurla un

- FeiFei !

tonitruant et s'accrocha au bras du chinois tétanisé par la surprise. Le dit FeiFei s'apprêtait à reprendre le brun lorsqu'il vit les yeux bleus au bord des larmes…et même un sans cœur comme lui (qui n'est pas si sans cœur que ça…la preuve) ne pu résister.

- Allez, j'te ramène à ton proprio.

- COMMENT CA IL A DISPARU ?

- Calme toi, Duo. Quand j'ai voulu voir ce qu'il faisait il était plus là…

- IL S'EST PAS ENVOLE QUAND MEME !!

- Maxwell, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui t'appartiens.

- DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!

Ce dernier ce retrouva les fesses sur la moquette beige du bureau de Quatre, Heero tout content de l'avoir retrouvé dans les bras.

- Quatre, FeiFei, à demain. Nous on rentre.

**xXx**

Duo ferma la porte d'entrée et ôta son manteau. Quand il se tourna, il se retrouva en face d'Heero en train de se déshabiller au milieu de l'entrée. Ce dernier une fois nu le traîna jusque dans la salle de bain où il rentra dans la cabine de douche posant sur Duo un regard disant à peu près « recommence, c'était bien hier ».

Le natté comme hypnotisé par ces deux prunelles bleues se pencha dans la douche, alluma l'eau et appliqua le savon sur la peau frémissante du brun. Et tout à coup, sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva sous l'eau avec Heero, celui-ci lui mordillant et lui léchant le cou. Le châtain réagit lorsque son t-shirt tomba dans le fond de la douche et qu'il sentit une main brûlante parcourir son torse tandis qu'une deuxième s'insinuait dans son pantalon. Il se débattit et sortit le plus vite possible de la douche.

- Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- …

Devant le regard étrangement voilé de son vis-à-vis, son instinct lui dit de s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Mais dans ce genre de situation, on dit toujours « On est plus intelligent après ». C'est comme ça que Duo se retrouva coincé dans sa chambre entre le lit et un Heero aux yeux dont la couleur était passée du bleu cobalt à l'anthracite. Le brun avançait félinement vers l'américain tétanisé. Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire ouf, il se retrouva allongé sur le lit gémissant tandis qu'Heero s'occupait de l'un de ses tétons.

Le brun se redressa et fixa le natté avant de fondre sur sa bouche et d'en acquérir sauvagement l'accès. Si, au début, Duo ne répondait pas au baiser, il finit par se laisser prendre au jeu et y répondit avec fougue, poussé par le plaisir apporté par une main du brun qui s'était débarrassée de son pantalon et appliquait un mouvement de va et viens sur son membre. Il mit fin au baiser pour s'occuper pleinement du sexe de Duo et le prit en bouche.

Duo se cambra et se libéra dans la bouche du brun. Encore perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, il ne put retenir un cri de douleur lorsque le brun le pénétra sans aucune douceur et se mit à bouger en lui. La douleur se changeât bien vite en extase et ils se libérèrent tous les deux. Heero se retira et revint prendre possession des lèvres de son amant. Et, alors que celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout, le brun l'empala à nouveau sur son membre fièrement dressé.

Et ce petit jeu dura toute la nuit.

Le téléphone sonna.

Duo tenta de bouger le petit doigt et grimaça de douleur. Sa nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Le téléphone sonnait toujours.

« Si je me dépêche pas de décrocher, il va se réveiller. »

Pas qu'il n'ait pas apprécié cette nuit, mais ses nombreuses courbatures lui conseillaient d'éviter de le réveiller. Donc, Duo, actuellement nu et complètement en travers du lit, tendit le bras pour se saisir du téléphone et, au moment où il y arriva…S'étala lamentablement sur le sol.

- Ouch !! Allo ?!

- Duo ? T'as vu l'heure?!

- Euh...nan, Quatre j'ai pas vu l'heure…Aiiiieuh !

- Duo ?

- Ouais…c'est bon, j'arrive…enfin si je peux encore me lever.

- Pourquoi tu pourrais pas te lever ?!

- Euuuh…

Duo avait senti le brun descendre à ses côtés et frissonnait sous les baisers que ce dernier déposait tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Peut être Heero était-il rassasié, ou avait compris que le corps de son amant n'était pas vraiment en état pour de nouveaux ébats…

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Ou pas…

- Duo ?!

- Désolé Quatre, mais compte pas sur moi pour venir travailler aujourd'hui...

Sur ces sages paroles, le natté raccrocha et réussit tant bien que mal à changer de position et se mettre face à son amant. Il noua ses bras autour de son cou et posa son front contre le sien.

- Jamais rassasié, hein ?

Et, à la surprise de Duo, le brun lui offrit un baiser tout en douceur…

**OoooOoooO**

Ouaiiiiis!!! Finiteuh!!

Et oui, personne n'y croyait plus (même moi) mais je l'ai finie ! C'est un miracle !

**(1)** Where is yamada-san? Yamada-san is en face the machine a coffe with tanaka-san! © Ri-chan (alias moitié de moi)

**(2)** _plus tard_ where is Tanaka-san? Tanaka-san is en train de faire des bizoux to Yamada-san ! Toujours © Ri-chan (alias moitié de moi)

Sur ce, je vous dis a bientôt (sûrement pour la fin de Angel's voice…)

Bisous

Rine-chan


End file.
